The present disclosure relates generally to filtration systems and, more specifically to filtration systems for use in filtering particles of a similar size.
At least some known filtration systems are used to physically separate entrained particulates from a flow of fluid. Generally, filtration systems include a filter media positioned in the path of fluid flow. The filter media is selected to separate predetermined particulates from the fluid flow. More specifically, at least some known filter media include one or more layers of material having pores defined therein. The pores defined within each layer are sized to only permit particulates of a particular size to pass therethrough. As such, during operation, at least some known filtration systems simultaneously permit the passage of predetermined particulates through the pores while collecting particulates of a larger size on the surface of the filter media.
While at least some known filtration systems are generally effective at separating particulates of different sizes, such systems may become clogged after prolonged use, thereby resulting in an increased pressure drop across the filter media. Filter media used in known filtration systems may be configured for one-time use resulting in disposal of the filter media, or may be re-used after being cleaned and unclogged with processes such as a reverse pulse cleaning process. However, cleaning processes generally require a temporary shutdown of the overall system coupled to the filtration system, and may undesirably result in damage to the filter media. Moreover, filter media that have predetermined pore sizes are generally ineffective at filtering particulates of a similar size.